


see how bright we shine

by amaltheaz



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, a little twist to the fake dating trope, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz
Summary: "Kara isn’t too sure what exactly is happening with her day. She knows that she has her Supergirl duties, if it was a weekday then there’s CatCo and then somewhere in between all of that, there’s Lena. There always has to be Lena in her day. It’s a rule, a very important rule.To make her day better, Lena must be in it."





	see how bright we shine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> This is another filled tumblr prompt from lostchips for fake dating and mutual pining. 
> 
> I had a similar idea to what I've written here for a longer fic but when I got this prompt, I knew I had to use it here. So here it is, and I hope you'll enjoy, :).
> 
> I hope y'all are having a good weekend, <333

Kara isn’t too sure what exactly is happening with her day. She knows that she has her Supergirl duties, if it was a weekday then there’s CatCo and then somewhere in between all of that, there’s Lena. There always has to be Lena in her day. It’s a rule, a very important rule.

To make her day better, Lena must be in it.

And her day was going like any other. It’s been a nice day, nothing too big or out of the ordinary happening.

So it makes sense that she’s a little confused as to why Sam is kissing her. With like, tongue and everything. Which isn’t bad. Sam has pillowy, soft lips and she smells nice but… Lena’s literally a few feet away from them and just a little bit ago, while they were waiting for Sam, they had _totally_ been flirting and playing footsie under the small cafe table. Plus, she sees Sam so much like she sees Alex so this feels like something Kara should really question.

Once Sam’s mouth isn’t on hers anyway.

She could probably pull away except Sam has her hands in Kara’s hair and there’s that kryptonian strength too so Kara’s just left waiting. She’s sure Sam has to have a good explanation for this.

Hopefully.

When Sam finally pulls back, her lips tugging into this tender smile that’s not exactly weird to see. Sam’s soft with the people she loves and that’s something Kara can totally get by because she really loves Sam. Sam, her friend. And there’s something different about this smile that Kara can’t quite understand. And then she looks up to meet Sam’s stare and okay, they’re a little wide and frantic which really doesn’t mesh with what the rest of her face is doing.

Kara’s smart, smarter than what she can ever let people know but human interaction is still something that leaves her a little stupefied. Sam’s brown eyes are pointedly darting to her left and Kara should probably have guessed that her friend is trying to tell her something but again, human interaction. What a messy pile of… mess.

“Sam?” she manages to croak out.

Her fellow Kryptonian whispers quickly, much too low and entirely too fast for any human to hear. “I’ll explain after but for the love of god, Kara, please play along.” Kara then watches Sam’s break into the brightest, prettiest smile and it’s- okay, she can _totally_ see how Alex has the biggest crush on her now. Lena’s smile is still the freaking prettiest though.

She listens out for Lena and thankfully, Lena is still waiting in line to order their food and drinks so Kara’s at least glad that Lena didn’t just see Sam kissing her. That would have been bad on so many levels.

She starts to ask Sam about what the heck is going on when she notices that a random man has taken Lena’s seat. From the looks of it, he’s been sitting there awhile. Probably for as long as Sam was kissing her, if his creepy smile is anything to go by. “Um, excuse me. Somebody is already sitting there.”

But he’s not paying any attention to her at all, which is just rude. Kara was always taught to look at people when they’re talking to you. “So you’re Sammy’s girlfriend,” he says, briefly pulling his eyes away from Sam to finally look at her.

Kara is just about to answer when Sam grabs her hand laying on top of the table and gives it a good tight squeeze. “Yes, this is Kara, the one I just told you about, my _girlfriend_.”

The pieces quickly fall into place then and Kara fights the instinctive urge to react outwardly as she is apt to do. Pretending to be Sam’s girlfriend. She can do this. She can _totally_ do this for Sam. She can- _absolutely_ no problem. Kara immediately plasters on the biggest smile that she can muster, lifts her arm to go around Sam’s waist. “Oh yes! Girlfriend, that- that is me. I’m- I am Sam’s girlfriend.”

“Oh my _god_ , Kara,” she hears Sam mutter under her breath and she’s sure that if she could, Sam would be facepalming so hard right now.

Kara smiles a little wider.

\---

It’s the last thing she expects to see. Of all the things she’s seeing right now, _this_ is the absolute last.

She was fully expecting to come back to Kara, with their food and drinks on a tray - the very same food and drinks she’s carrying right now - and maybe going back to where they had left off. She was very much enjoying the coy looks Kara was giving her and that little footsie action under the table? It was fucking adorable, and Lena was stupid mad into it.

So yes, that was what Lena was expecting to come back to, not Sam and Kara practically sitting on each other’s laps and looking all cozy and cuddly. Which isn’t out of the ordinary really. They’re two of the most tactile people that Lena has ever met and it’s not uncommon to see them hugging each other often. Even for somebody as touch-starved as Lena, sometimes it’s still a little too much to wrap her head around. And not to mention that Sam and Kara can hug each other as tight as they want and they wouldn’t ever have to worry about breaking bones like they do with everybody else.

No, Lena isn’t jealous about that at all.

The closer she gets to the table, she realizes that there’s another person sitting with them and she instantly recognizes that it’s one of Sam’s exes, Nate or something like that. And oh- Lena knows _exactly_ what’s going on now.

Sam is one of the strongest and bravest Lena has ever known but put her in a situation where she has to interact with somebody she doesn’t want to, especially when it’s an undesirable who’s interested in her or it’s an ex who doesn’t know how to let go, that’s inevitably when Lena comes in and rescues her. That’s when Lena, the _best friend_ becomes Lena, the _girlfriend_.

It’s happened so many times over the course of their friendship that they even have a routine down pat. And if she knows Sam well enough, she probably saw Kara first and inducted her to the cause. Which most definitely explains the bewildered look on poor Kara’s face. And Lena almost wants to laugh at the sight of it. Almost. If she were any kind of good friend at all, she’d rescue the both of them. She does have quite the soft spot for them after all, especially Kara.

She slams the tray on their table just as Sam is brushing her fingers through Kara’s hair. Oh, Lena doesn’t feel good about that. “Sam! Kara and I were just wondering when you were going to make it.”

Nate or whatever speaks up then. “That’s my fault. I bumped into Sammy and she said she was late to meet a friend and her girlfriend and I thought it would be nice to meet you and catch up. And since I know Kara now, you must be-”

“The friend, that would be me,” Lena continues for him, reaching over to shake his hand. “I think I remember Sam mentioned you a few years ago. Nate, right?”

“Nick,” he corrects, his smile faltering and Lena preens at blowing the winds out of his sails. This is something she could do all day.

It takes her a little longer than she’d want to reply but she’s just so _fixated_ at seeing Kara’s and Sam’s hands joined together like that on top of the table. Honestly, do they _need_ to hold hands? He already thinks they’re dating, there’s no need to rub it in her- _his_ face.

The things she does for her friends.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Lena pays her attention back to Nate - _Nick_ \- and pretends to look apologetic as she takes the seat next to his, just opposite Kara. “Right, my apologies,” she murmurs, taking a sip of her coffee. Lena pushes the plate with the insanely huge chocolate croissant towards Kara. “They didn’t have any sticky buns but I figured this will do.”

Blue eyes brightened at the sight of the pastry and Lena hopes that nobody hears her sigh of relief when Kara has to let go of Sam’s hand to get at her food. “Thank you, Lena,” Kara mumbles, her mouth already filled with sickeningly sweet chocolate and puff pastry.

“You’re welcome, darling.” It’s really not fair how pretty Kara still looks even with flakes of pastry stuck to her chin. Either that or Lena is really just that crazy about her, which isn’t really all that far off. “I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything, Sam. I wasn’t sure how long you were going to be and you know how Kara gets.”

Sam waves off her apology, paying no mind to the fiery glare Kara shoots her way as she picks off a piece of the chocolate croissant. Lena is almost sure that she sees a hint of heat vision coming to the fore. “That’s my girl, always thinking with her stomach,” she laughs, chewing on the stolen piece of pastry before kissing Kara’s cheek.

To her credit, Kara’s grumbling stops then, as if she softens under Sam’s affections and Lena takes a long, hard swallow of her scalding coffee at the mere sight of the pink dusting Kara’s cheeks.

That’s when Nate - _Nick_ , she really should be better at that - speaks up, reminding them exactly why this whole charade started in the first place. “So where did you two meet?”

This was going to be a long brunch.

\---

There’s a loud sigh of relief when Nick finally leaves the cafe and Kara isn’t sure whether it belonged to her, Sam or Lena.

Kara doesn’t immediately pull away from Sam but she at least takes her hands away from under Sam’s. She’s sure that the look on her face when she looks over at Lena is a guilty one even though it’s not exactly the first time that she has cuddled Sam in front of Lena. But this wasn’t just _friendly_ cuddling but was purposefully made to look like _romantic_ cuddling which is wildly different. And she’s pretty sure that she never would have imagined that she’d be romantically cuddling Sam. Never, ever.

But Lena doesn’t look- she doesn’t look _angry_ per se. Maybe a little amused but there’s still something in her green eyes as she sips on her fresh cup of coffee that makes Kara put just a smidge more distance between her and Sam.

“Thank god _that’s_ over,” Sam groans, slumping down in her chair.

Kara stares at her friend, feeling a little indignant as she slaps her shoulder, hard enough for Sam to actually feel it. She feels a little petty satisfaction when Sam winces. “Did you _have_ to stick your tongue in my mouth?”

Lena chokes on her drink. “You stuck your _what_ in her _what_?”

Both she and Sam flinch back at the high-pitched decibel to Lena’s voice. “I had to do something!” Sam explains, defending herself. “And it’s been a while. Had to take my shot while I can,” she jokes, chuckling at the scandalized expression that Kara is sure is on her face.

“Then make out with my sister,” she mutters grumpily, quickly putting on a kind smile when a server places a tray of warm food on their table. Her stomach growls at the sight of gooey chocolate oozing out of the toasted pastry.

“Maybe I will.” Sam smirks in such a roguish way that makes Kara think that she should probably give Alex a heads up. She’d get an earful from her sister for not telling her to at least be prepared. Kara grunts, taking a bite of her food when Sam lays a hand on her forearm and Kara turns to face her. “Thanks for doing that for me though, Kara. I’m sorry I totally sprung that on you.”

Dang it, how is she supposed to stay mad when Sam is making that adorable puppy face? That’s just not fair. And now she kind of feels bad for that earlier slap. Kara closes the distance between them and with a heavy sigh, she hugs Sam tightly. “It’s okay. I guess out of all the kisses that have been planted on me, that was maybe the nicest.” Not that she’s going to be sharing any of that with Alex though. Nope, no way.

“I must say Sam, that I was a little jealous to be replaced so easily,” Lena teases lightly.

And Kara wants to ask exactly what that _means_ when Sam bolts out of her chair to quickly kiss Lena’s cheek before sitting back down. “Aw Lena, you know that you’ll always be my number one fake girlfriend.”

Oh, that’s- so this _isn’t_ the first time this has happened and Kara isn’t exactly sure what to feel about that. All she can think about now is how many kisses have Sam and Lena shared for the sake of pretending to be girlfriends. How many times have they had to cuddle the way she and Sam just did to make others believe they were in love. How many-

“You say the sweetest things. No wonder I fake-fell for you.”

And then Lena does this thing - this _thing_ that Kara really loves - she ducks her head and looks up through her eyelashes with this really pretty smile on her face. But it’s not for Kara this time but for Sam and oh, that is not at all a pleasant feeling in her belly.

\---

She and Kara are heading to LCorp after having dropped off Sam at her place and it’s nice just to have Kara all to herself again. Not that it’s awful to have Sam but she did spend the rest of their brunch getting Kara all flustered and that’s supposed to be Lena’s job. Not that she’s possessive or jealous or anything like that, of course, because that’s just not- okay, it’s _completely_ true but still…

And not even just that, Sam and Kara have to continue this whole _facade_ for another day because Nate - _Nick_ \- invited them for dinner on his last night in National City. He had invited her as well but she didn’t exactly want to risk him making a move on her just because Sam is apparently unavailable. And really, Lena doesn’t think she can stomach seeing Kara and Sam being all coupley despite knowing that it’s fake.

“Are you okay?”

She turns to see concern in Kara’s blue eyes and Lena tries to give her a reassuring smile. “I’m okay. I’m just thinking about how crazy this day has been already and it’s barely _noon_.”

Kara chuckles. “You’re telling _me_. I thought a giant space squid was going to be the weirdest part of my day. Did not expect it to be replaced by Sam kissing me and then me pretending to be her girlfriend.”

Lena should probably be used to the casual mentions of the things that Kara faces when she’s being Supergirl. But sometimes it’s not so easy to wrap her head around the fact that there are such things in existence as _giant space squids_. She shakes her head. Questions for another time. “What part of it was weird to you exactly?” she asks as they hop on the elevator.

“Because it’s Sam, y'know? I’m happy to keep helping her but she’s basically like a sister to me.” Kara scrunches her face then and it’s honestly the most adorable thing Lena has ever seen.

She lets her gaze move over Kara a little more, takes in the sight of her friend in her usual button-up and cardigan ensemble with her hands tucked casually in her pockets. Kara probably doesn’t realize that her glasses are sitting askew on top of her nose.

God, she really wants to kiss her.

She shifts to stand a little closer to Kara, bumping against her shoulder and quietly laughing when Kara playfully moves with it. “Am _I_ like a sister to you?” she asks softly, partly teasing.

Kara turns to face her fully, a thoughtful expression on her face, her eyes as blue and infinite as the sky. “You _are_ family, Lena. But you’re definitely not my sister.”

She gives Lena a shy, meaningful smile and Lena thinks she knows what Kara is trying to say. She feels Kara’s hand slowly moving to lay on top of hers and it’s warm and it’s wonderful and when Kara gently squeezes her hand, it feels like- it feels like everything.

Lena reaches up and she corrects the position of Kara’s glasses on top of her nose before she lets her hand trail down to cup her cheek.

The elevator quietly dings, the doors slide open.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @maybewritingthings


End file.
